Vanquishing the Wizengamot
by raspberry dreams
Summary: Voldemort was defeated but little changed as the purebloods remained in control of the Ministry of Magic. In one desperate act to save himself Harry changes Britian's wizarding world forever.
1. Chapter 1

Vanquishing the Wizengamot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters or world.

It was disheartening how little had actually changed after the dust settled at the ministry after the war. Sure most of the marked Death eaters were arrested but their unmarked heirs still held the same beliefs on blood purity, and more than a few of the Death Eaters managed to be freed after pleading the imperious (and some large bribes to the more susceptible members of the Wizengamot). The fact that the defeated Dark Lord was decried by the purebloods as a half blood pretender hadn't helped.  
Kingsley remained Minister for now though he was sure his days were numbered, but he'd found in spite of all Fudge's posturing he lacked the real power to make changes and the Wizengamot wanted nothing to do with increasing the rights of muggleborns. It had even been a battle to get them back all of the rights they'd had before the war and many of the surviving muggleborns seeing which way things were going either retreated into the muggle world disenchanted with magic or emigrated to other English speaking countries around the globe.  
The establishment had regained power and were protecting their old way of life and pureblood superiority vigorously. With Dumbledore dead Martinus Eadberht, the new chief warlock, knew the only one with the power to unseat him was Potter.  
'Thankfully The lazy brat had never seemed interested in learning about his heritage' the chief warlock though to himself overlooking the fact that Harry had been raised by muggles, deliberately isolated from the politics of the ministry by Dumbledore and busy fighting a war since he was fourteen. All the same it would be only a matter of time before one of his opposition thought to inform and recruit the boy. Luckily there were plenty of members willing to assist him in controlling the brat before it became a problem. Charges were laid against Potter and the Granger girl for their actions at the ministry. Granger had gone to ground (a minor problem but as a muggleborn she'd easily be kept in her place with out Potter around to support her.) They'd managed to arrest Potter though on charges that at least looked legitimate on the surface. (Hermione was actually in Australia looking for her parents and Harry had managed to send a Patronus to Dean Thomas giving him the muggle contact details and asking him to warn her not to come back until he'd contacted her.) Harry himself had been held at the ministry and was bitterly disappointed that none of the Weasleys had visited though Luna managed to talk her way in and sneak his wand back to him. She provided him with the news of what was going on in the ministry and why he had been arrested and gave him several ideas of a possible means of defence if things didn't go well at trial.  
"At least I'm getting a trial" Harry said optimistically. "Surely this will all be sorted out."  
"The Nargles are telling me it won't be and the Biffering Humpwhers say this is the only way You'll need this" Luna replied handing him his wand.

"Where did you get this? How?" Harry asked shocked.

"Better you don't know" Luna said dismissively. "Why don't you wear your Lord's ring? You might need it to get away with this Harry."  
"What Lord's ring?" Harry asked.  
"The head of house Potter ring. The Potters are an ancient family. Didn't anyone tell you about your responsibilities as head of house. You've got seats on the Wizengamot too. Do you know who is voting them for you?"  
"I never heard anything about it" Harry said angrily. "Who was supposed to tell me?"  
"Your magical guardian Harry" Luna said gently.  
"I never even knew who that was until Sirius at the end of third year. And I didn't get enough time to spend with him. He was a bit messed up after Azkaban so he treated me more like I was my dad a lot of the time" Harry said. "Is there a way I can claim my ring before the trial?"  
"I don't know" Luna said. "I think you'd need to go to Gringotts unless maybe I could take them a letter and they will come to you."  
"I'm not on good terms with the goblins" Harry sighed.

"Then the nargles are sure there's only one way out of this, if you cant claim your birthright you need to…" she leaned in and whispered to ensure nobody else heard her suggestion.

"It's a bit extreme, what about the people who've never acted against me" Harry protested.

"You need to be very specific in your wording. Magic will judge intentions not just past actions, but she's a fair judge if a bit harsh at times. If they mean you no harm then they wont be harmed themselves" Luna reassured him. "It's the only way unless you want to sacrifice your freedom for the pureblood rule." 

-o0o-

The news of Potter's trial had been leaked to the newspapers and the Aurors that Chief Wizard Eadberht trusted to have the 'right' attitude were tasked with making sure only the right sort of people and his supporters were granted access to the spectator gallery because he didn't want protests when the boy was sentenced. Arthur Weasley as a pureblood head of department and his family had to be allowed in unfortunately, while Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan , Dennis Creavey, the Patil twins, and most of the rest of Dumbledore's army were denied admittance. Neville Longbottom and Zacharias Smith were of course allowed in as heirs of current seat holders.

The trial was long winded and Harry couldn't deny having killed Voldemort and attacked several other death eaters in the course of the battle.  
"You've been found guilty of vandalism of the ministry building, theft from the ministry of Magic and general disrespect of the ministry bordering on treason" Eadberht said pompously, scowling at the fact that the treason charges had been dismissed, meaning he wouldn't be able to sentence the brat to death. "Do you have anything to say in your defence before the chamber passes sentence?"

Harry was beyond furious at their hypocrisy. He nodded and got to his feet grasping the handle of his wand discretely. "Yes. I Harry James Potter Black call due any and all life debts owed to myself by every person in this room" he said determinedly, hoping that Luna was right in her assessment that most of the Wizengamot would have been killed within the year if he had not defeated Voldemort when he did.  
The witches and wizards of the wizengamot and those in the spectator galleries all stared at him shocked and slightly incredulous not believing that they owed him a life debt, particularly those who had supported Voldemort not realising that he would turn on them. Therefore nobody tried to interrupt, thinking this would be something they could use to prove Potter's insanity if he ever was released from Azkaban after this.  
"I declare that every person be subjected to that which they are wanting done to me. I'm not a murderer so I'll show some mercy. Those that wish me dead and those that wish my magic bound will become squibs, those that wish me imprisoned in Azkaban will forever feel the effects of being surrounded by dementors and those that wish to use me for financial or political gain will be compelled to hand all wealth to charity anonymously and give up any political office, and hand their Wizengamot seat to the first muggleborn they see that has not already received one or been affected by these happenings. Those of you that are a continuing danger to my well being will be unable to approach me and those of you that wish to control me will be unable to manipulate me in any way lest they also lose their magic. So I say. So more it be!"

"I also call due the life debts owed me by any and every genuine supporter of Tom Riddle who called himself the dark lord Voldemort and anyone who has ever murdered or tried to murder a child. May they lose their magic and be overcome by unending remorse for their actions, may they give their wealth to the families they have injured by their actions. So I say. So more it be!"

The Wizengamot and the crowd in the galleries sat stunned and horrified as bright sparks flew from the wand in Harry's hand and they felt the tug on their magic as their intentions were judged.

It was unfortunate for the British wizarding world that the trial of Harry Potter had been so widely publicised. Every seat of the Wizengamot was filled, and most of the heirs had also attended, standing behind the voting members as they were supposed to do but most rarely did. Every journalist in magical Britain and most of the mainstream foreign papers were represented in the press box, and the expansion wards on the spectator gallery were straining at their maximum power to provide standing room for hundreds of witches and wizards, mostly the blood purists all eager to see the half-blood champion of the war brought under their control.  
What neither Harry nor anyone else had taken into consideration was that Harry hadn't just risked his life to save them. He'd voluntarily gone out to face Voldemort and willingly let him kill him to destroy the Horcrux in his scar without knowing there was any chance he might survive. And because the strength of life debts were caused by a complicated combination of the amount of risk to the life of the saviour and the actual likelihood of the persons life being lost if the saviour hadn't acted, the fact that Harry had willingly faced certain death and had actually died coupled with the fact that Voldemort had a habit of sending his followers on suicide missions if they displeased him meant that every person in Britain. Witch, wizard, muggle and squib now owed him a considerable debt. Harry had been quite specific and those few who didn't want to hurt him use him or control him in anyway soon felt the tug easing off leaving them as they were before. 

Neville grinned at Harry as the magic passed though him leaving a warm feeling. Harry grinned back knowing he had at least one friend who wanted nothing from him but friendship then frowned in concern looking at Madam Longbottom clutching her chest. He hoped Neville would forgive him for whatever his magic was doing to his grandmother.  
Neville seeing where Harry was looking glanced down at his regent. "Seriously" he muttered more loudly than he realised. "Don't you think he's given enough already?"  
Madam Longbottom and one of the other people in earshot looked ashamed for a moment then sat back and relaxed as the punitive magic left them. The others around them gasped as a new wave of pain passed through them.

The death eaters and Voldemort's supporters were writhing in pain worse than the Cruciatus and falling out of their seats as their magic was violently ripped from them.  
In the press box the reporters sat eyes unfocused as each others hidden most secrets filled their minds. 'Lack of privacy' one of the more self aware realised. 'This is what we were doing to the kid.'

Around the room some people began to shiver and shudder as those who wanted to see Harry in Azkaban started reliving their worst memories, and those that wanted to personally control or manipulate him began to deage to infancy (a time when they had no control of their lives, let alone anyone else's) they retained their inner memories but had no way of communicating that to others. Arthur sighed as he attempted to pick up his infant wife and daughter.

Neville leant down and whispered urgently to his grandmother.  
Madam Longbottom frowned but nodded as much as she disapproved of the way Mr Potter had gone about this she was well aware that he should never have been charged with any of these crimes in the first place, and that it was only because her grandson was a pureblood that he wasn't standing in the dock beside his friend.  
"Before we move on to sentencing, I request a recount of the vote" she said clearly.

The court's scribe, Percy Weasley frowned at the request but there were precedents for this in the rules of the court so he stood and called for the vote.

"All those who find Harry Potter guilty of theft from the ministry of magic please raise your lighted wand" Percy said officiously.

He paused and counted, nearly half the Wizengamot had raised their wands but none of them lit up. "Not Guilty, charge dismissed."

"All those who find Harry Potter guilty of vandalism of the building housing the ministry of magic please raise your lighted wand" he asked hopefully. Potter probably wouldn't go to Azkaban on just the vandalism charge but a conviction would prevent him from ever seeking public office.

He paused and counted, same result. "Not Guilty, charge dismissed."

"All those who find Harry Potter guilty of gross disrespect for the ministry of magic please raise your lighted wand" Percy said without hope of conviction

He paused and counted, "Not Guilty, charge dismissed."

"All those who find Harry Potter guilty of treason against the ministry of magic please raise your lighted wand" He said, merely going through the motions just so he could complete the trial. He paused and counted, "Not Guilty, charge dismissed."

As the last charge was dismissed Percy deactivated the runes that held Potter in the chair for the accused and without anyone who wished to stop him in any state to do anything about it Harry walked from the room and apparated away.

He arrived at the Burrow and began packing his things no longer sure of his welcome, especially after the revelation that Ginny and Molly were trying to manipulate his life choices. He was levitating his trunk down the twisted stairwell when the Weasley's arrived via Floo.

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley" Harry said sincerely.

"Oh son, you have nothing to be sorry for" Arthur said sighing heavily. "I guess we should be grateful it's only the two of them. You're leaving?"

"I think I must. The fallout from today is going to be huge and I don't want you caught up in any act of revenge. I'll go to the Leaky Cauldron and publically announce my intentions to leave Britain but you might want to raise your war wards just in case of retaliation" Harry said.

"You're a good lad Harry Potter, and we did offer you a home here. That offer's still good whenever you want to take it."

"Thank you Mr Weasley but it's better I leave, that way the world can focus on recovering instead of waiting for a teenager to come along and solve all their problems. No doubt I made many enemies today."

Ron came back downstairs and handed Harry his order of Merlin. "I don't deserve this. I want you to have it" he said quietly.

Harry's heart broke a little more s he looked at the man he'd regarded as his best friend. "I've got to leave Ron" he said. "Take care of your family."

He tucked the medal into Arthur's pocket. "Don't give it back to him, he'd only feel compelled to give it to someone else" he explained sadly.

"Goodbye Harry, take care of yourself" Arthur said watching the man he'd hoped would be part of his family walk away for the last time.

Harry Potter was never seen again in Wizarding Britain.

Rumour has it that he went to Australia and warned his friend not to return either because the Grangers permanently settled in the Dandenong hills just outside of Melbourne.

Rumour also has it that he corresponds regularly with Neville Longbottom and Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood and George and Bill Weasley but none of them were willing to confirm his whereabouts.

The Wizengamot was decimated and as luck would have it Harry's muggleborn friends were among the first muggleborns the members came across and all ended up with seats on the new Wizengamot. All laws discriminating against muggleborns, werewolves and other magical creatures were abolished, and any exemptions written into any of the other laws to protect pure bloods or Wizengamot members were also scrapped. The pardons granted to the Deatheaters since the fall of Voldemort were overturned and it became law for anyone claiming the imperious curse as a defence to be questioned under Veritaserum.

The Death eaters were rearrested, questioned and sentenced to life in Azkaban or to death depending on their level of remorse and the likelihood that they would choose to follow the next nutter that tried to take over the country. Not that they could have done much without their magic but the newly formed gevernment wanted to send a message to anyone who thought they could try taking over wizarding Britain in the future. In the back of their minds that person that many of them feared was Harry Potter.

The End

A/N: This is a one-shot. It will not be continued.

I am Australian and write in Australian English which results in many words being spelled differently than in American English. I am aware this can be annoying and apologise for your frustration though I'm not apologising for who I am.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I recently read a story which I had read in the past though both the title and the name of the person posting it were different. When I accused the new 'author' of plagiarism they replied that they never claimed to have written the story and the original owner "never said that i couldn't share the story it's self. Beside's they put it out their for people's entertainment if they wanted people to know who wrote it they would tell." They then proceded to tell me off for making a false accusation. Needless to say I then reported them.

So to make it perfectly clear. THIS IS MY STORY AND NOBODY HAS PERMISSION TO POST IT ANY WHERE ELSE OR REPOST IT ON THIS SITE UNDER ANY NAME. And I stand by my words that only a despicable human being would steal another person's work in this way.

A/N2: For anybody who has read or followed my other stories please be aware that I am not updating them just adding the above notification of ownership over the next day or so. I apologise for any disappointment or inconvenience.


End file.
